Home Sweet Home
by gingerstickx
Summary: Chae-Kyung and Shin are finally back in the Republic of Korea. All her sins have been erased and she is now hailed as the heroine by the public. The royal family loves her. Everything is going smoothly... right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will be the closest I would ever get to own Goong and all its characters. This was a result of the resurrection of my addiction the series just about a month ago. I have watched the whole series twice and watched my favourite scenes countless number of times. I have however, never read the manga before. Therefore, this entire fan-fiction will be based solely on what had happened in the Goong TV Series and nothing else. I merely needed an avenue to release all the pent up frustration with the lack of a second season as well as my obsession with Shin-goon. ; ) Also, just so that you guys don't have any kind of expectations, I do not have a particular penchant for excessive drama, so I doubt you would see any re-enactment of the drama over Hyorin or Yul in this series. I'm a sucker for happy endings and absolutely hate people who ruin couples. The couple will, however, face challenges of an entirely different type. ; )

Do enjoy and feel free to comment!

This takes place just right after their 'marriage' in Macau and Chae-Kyung has just shown signs of nausea, leading to Grandmother's inference that she may be pregnant.

Uhm, I wasn't sure what term to use for the King's mother, so I'll just refer to her as Grandmother.  


* * *

"Is it – Baby?" Grandmother asked hopefully. Her face lighted up.

Shin and Chae-kyung exchanged incredulous looks. A thousand possible scenarios ran through their minds as they thought of the various events through which the conception of this imaginary baby could have occurred. Maybe they had come close to it once or twice especially when they had just made up after the horrific divorce scandal they had went through. Even then, what resulted was just a passionate kiss and the further they went to undressing was well, removing Shin's coat. They could never have gone on to do 'it' since Chae-kyung would put a curb to Shin's testosterone-driven desires – with the intake of tonic or not – with her excessive strength.

"No, no of course not. It must have been the… "

"We have to get you back to Korea as soon as possible so that you can get the best care available from the Royal Physician!"

Grandmother interjected Chae-Kyung's attempt at explaining that the nausea was really a result of the excessive amounts of egg tarts she had consumed earlier in the morning. She was obviously overwhelmed by the mere thought of being able to carry her great-grandchild in hand, regardless of whether or not the pregnancy really existed. Shin's typical calm and cool manner of attempting to clear things up was hastily brushed off by Grandmother as she went on to make a few calls back to the palace, spreading the news already.

Before the newly re-married couple knew it, they were shooed off into the car and driven back to the Princess's apartment to begin her packing up.

"What about my studies?"

"Oh don't worry, you're royalty. The University will be willing to make a special exception for you. You'll just have to complete your degree from Korea. Besides, you should be worrying about your baby, not your degree!"

"The people of Korea hate me! I'm supposed to be exiled remember?"

"You're pregnant with a descendant. That, my dear child, can erase a thousand sins."

"But I'm not even…"

"Okay no more words from you Princess! Please do get some rest! Oh dear oh dear, I hope there will be a flight back for you today."

Chae-Kyung's attempts at pulling her dear Grandmother back to reality were clearly in vain. Even Unni was beginning to suspect that Chae-Kyung's pregnancy was a mere figment of Grandmother's imagination as she looked at her uneasily.

Shin had a look of perplex mixed with amusement. As usual, nothing seemed to faze him at all. Either the problem really did not seem that large or he already had a solution in mind. Chae-Kyung tried to catch his attention and get some help, but he merely threw her his most winsome smile as he drove the car to a stop at the entrance of the hotel where Grandmother was residing.

She got off most reluctantly, but not before stealing a second glance at Chae Kyung to ensure that she was definitely still in one piece.

"Please drive safely, Prince! You've got two lives at sake! Or even three!" Grandmother giggled to herself as she silently calculated the possibilities of Chae Kyung expecting twins instead.

"What on earth were you thinking? You didn't even bother to help me! You know very well that there could no possibility of me being pregnant at all. All you could do was sit there and smile? What is wrong with you? She's honestly going to think that I'm pregnant with some non-existent child in my stomach right now. This could be a disaster you know? A TOTAL DISASTER! Shin-goon! Are you listening or not?"

He merely chuckled to himself as he stared back at her big-eyes. He resisted a desire to kiss her there and then as Unni attempted to calm the frantic Princess.

"We'll talk about this when we get back. Don't worry, I'll deal with it."

Chae Kyung saw it as a cue to shut up even though she still could not help but worry. It was her body that would have to be subjected to examination by the Royal Physician after all. It was her life that would be interrupted by the greater calling of being royalty, once again.

She sighed and pondered about all the different terrible consequences that could possibly result.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The car pulled to a stop at the Princess's apartment. Desperately trying not to trip over her own wedding gown, Chae Kyung trudged up the stairs heavily. She wondered when the drama in her life would ever end. She had hoped for some peace in her life after the whole series of unfortunate events that had plagued Shin and her. Yet now, even when she was away from the palace, she faced yet another problem. Ironically, this time round it was created by her closest family member in the royal family, her favourite Empress Dowager who was the best grandmother-in-law she could ever have had.

Though on the other hand, she could not help but feel a sense of sheer euphoria. After going through various ups and downs in her relationship with Shin-goon, she was finally happily married to him. They were open about their feelings with each other and she did not have to spend her time miserably trying to interpret his ambiguous words and actions. Having spent time apart from each other, she was finally able to return to Korea with him and start a whole new life together. Furthermore, he was no longer Crown Prince. This meant that there was a possibility of her not having to return to the dreaded palace where the rigid rules and customs nearly killed her spirit when she resided there.

Yet, the problem before her seemed immense, and she returned to lie on the bed, sighing.

"What are you sighing about? Shouldn't you be happy that you're finally returning home with me?" Shin entered the room uninvited and sat next to her, smiling at his 'new' bride gleefully.

"Yeah, sure I wanted to return home with you, but not this way. I hate lying. We should just go clarify the truth with her now." Chae Kyung sat up and was about to reach out for her phone, but was stopped by Shin.

"It's too late. She has called up every single member of the royal family. I just received about twelve different messages congratulating me about my impending addition to the family. I have a feeling it won't be long before the media gets hold of this news," said Shin as he held up his mobile phone for her to look at.

"What! How? Oh no. Aaahhhhhh… How am I going to face the rest of the world?"

Chae Kyung buried her head in his chest and thumped him repeatedly. Shin grimaced in pain and only barely managed to stop her.

"You know, Chae Kyung, it would really help it you stopped beating me so that I can tell you how we can solve this problem?"

She stopped at looked at him with anticipation.

"We could just you know, make a real baby."

Shin looked at her mischievously.

Chae Kyung hugged herself and gave a look of horror.

"Shin-goon! This is not the time for lewd jokes!"

"I'm not joking. Besides, I know what you're thinking about most of the time. Don't you remember the way you clung onto me when I stayed at your place? Or the insane obsession you had with my back and hugged me unexpectedly? Or the time you were totally peeping at me at the chalet? You are the real pervert Shin Chae Kyung!"

Not being to take it anymore, she grabbed her Shin-doll and lashed out at him with all the strength she could muster, until she finally managed to pin him down.

"Oi, this is not how you treat your husband!" He said to her gently as she ended up on him, with her face right in front of his.

He put her arms around her and kissed her gently and eagerly, secretly wishing that this would lead to the solution of their problems.

"Bingung Mama! Jeon-ha! Something terrible just happ- Oh my, I'm sorry!"

Unni stared at the couple, her face flushed pink with the prospect of having had to catch them 'in action'. The couple jumped up almost immediately, with Shin attempting to collect himself together again.

"Uhm it's okay. We weren't uh, doing anything. What happened?" said Chae Kyung as she attempted to neaten her clothes and hair as she pretended to sit up casually.

" Taehwang Mama, she has fainted in her hotel room!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chae Kyung and Shin gathered their things as fast as possible and left Unni to finish up packing the apartment. Then, they sped off in the car to the hospital. They exchanged no words as they were too caught up in their own thoughts, each person far too absorbed in their worry about their beloved grandmother.

As if on cue, the two immediately dashed out of the car upon reaching the hospital. A royal bodyguard immediately escorted them to Grandmother's ward. A few reporters had gathered at the entrance, desperately trying to get the attention of the royal couple. Shin ignored them as the bodyguards tried to form a barrier around him and Chae Kyung. Apparently the media had caught on about the news pretty fast.

They entered the ward to find her pale-faced and hooked up onto different machines. Fortunately, she had only suffered a mild heart attack and it was nothing life threatening. However, seeing the usual cheerful and bright-eyed old lady in this state left Chae Kyung in tears. Whilst she ran toward the bed and held on to her hand, Shin made arrangements to have her airlifted back to Korea as soon as possible. He wanted only the best possible care for his grandmother and was definitely not taking any chances.

Hearing the commotion around her in the room, Grandmother stirred and woke up.

"Sigh, I should have seen this coming. I am but an old lady after all. Don't get too upset over this, especially you Chae-Kyung. A pregnant woman must never be agitated. It is extremely harmful for the baby and you."

"Yes Grandma, please take care of yourself. I promise we'll fly you back today so that you can rest. Shin and I got such a scare."

As usual, being the man of feel words that he was, Shin grabbed his grandmother's hand tightly and smiled at her, silently hoping that he could have done so much more to make her feel better there and then.

With the arrangements all made, Grandmother was to return home that very day whilst Shin, Chae Kyung and Unni were to return home the next day, packing as much of Chae Kyung's things possible.

A few hurried calls were made back to Shin's sister, who was now the Queen, as well as to his parents to inform them that all was fine for now.

After another day spent rushing and packing up Chae-Kyung's things as well as rearranging Chae-Kyung's study plans so that she could do her degree overseas, the couple was finally back where they came from…

They had not managed to find time to discuss what they would do about the lie that had been created for them because of how intense the past two days had been and had simply left it as it was.

To their horror, the moment they entered the palace, it was filled with relatives from far and beyond. Even Shin's parents had come all the way back from the countryside. Evidently the royal physician must have had fed Grandmother with magical medicine of some sort for her to be able to recuperate so fast. Within a span of two days, she had recovered and also managed to plan a party to celebrate her incoming great-grandchild.

Chae Kyung and Shin smiled sheepishly as everyone rushed forward to hug and congratulate them. They knew now that there was no turning back anymore. Revealing the truth to Grandmother could trigger an unwanted reaction due to her poor health. Furthermore, the people of Korea had caught on about it as well and were anticipating Chae Kyung's return to the country with much fanfare as well. As Grandmother had accurately predicted, her pregnancy had vindicated her of all that she had done. She had suddenly become Korea's favourite heroine (together with the Queen, that is) again, which was a total turn from her being the exiled Princess that she once was.

After three hours of immense torture as a result of putting up a fake smile, the royal couple was allowed to leave on the account of allowing Chae Kyung 'to rest'. They finally realized how tired she was after she nearly fell asleep on her husband's shoulder in the midst of dessert. No one blamed her nor scolded her, as she would have had in the past. Instead, the elders laughed it off and merely blamed it on 'the baby'.

'Being pregnant sure comes with a lot of special privileges,' thought Chae Kyung to herself as Shin and her excused themselves and left the little party.

Then, Chae Kyung realized that they were walking back to the Eastern Palace. It was the place where they had spent their first year together. She was horrified.

"Shin-goon! Why are we returning back to the place? You aren't the Crown Prince anymore. You don't have to stay in the palace right?" Chae Kyung asked frantically as she grabbed Shin's arm.

"Well, technically speaking I still am the Crown Prince. I am still second in line to the throne. Besides, what made you think that the elders would allow you to live outside of the palace now that you're pregnant?" Shin answered her in his usual matter-of-fact tone. It was the tone that annoyed her terribly. Some things just did not change after all.

"Oh… fine. Never mind, I miss my room anyway," Chae Kyung answered softly as she tried to be her usual optimistic self, looking for hope even in the worst possible situations.

"Who said you were going back to sleep in your room? You're sleeping with me in my room, Bingung Mama. We've still got a problem to solve, remember?" Shin smiled slyly at her.

She desperately hated the way he could make her love him and hate him simultaneously. He just loved teasing her all the time and never ever failed at it. She pretended to ignore him and walked off in a huff, leaving Shin in her wake chuckling at her.

Honestly speaking, Chae Kyung really did not mind sleeping in her husband's bed with him. She loved him and truly wanted to spend every moment with him. Her time spent alone in Macau had left her pining for him almost every night, especially when she thought of the various times they had spent sharing the same bed together.

But today, she wanted to get back at him. Having managed to reach the Eastern Palace before Shin, she changed into her pajamas hastily and pretended to fall asleep in her bed before he could reach the Eastern Palace. Her plan succeeded.

A couple of minutes later, Shin stormed into her bedroom.

"Shin Chae Kyung!! Stop pretending to be asleep!"

Chae Kyung pretended to stir but headed back to sleep, with herself clinging tightly to her Shin-doll.

He shook her once gently, and then shook her twice roughly before shaking her violently the third time.

"So you want to play with me huh?" Shin said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He grabbed her and lifted her off the bed, and carried her back to his room, fireman-style.

Chae Kyung finally 'woke up' and thumped on her husband violently, demanding to be put down. She knew however, that it was no use. He was getting back at her, more successfully than she ever would. She had to concede defeat to the Prince once again.

After what seemed like forever, she was finally in his room and gently placed on his bed.

"This should teach you to not try to fool me again! By the way, I really do think that you've been eating too much egg tarts. You've gotten heavier since the last time I carried you," Shin said, teasing her once again.

Chae Kyung glared at her husband. He returned the anger with a gentle caress of her cheek and the desire within him soared once again. As their lips drew nearer to each other,

"Jeon-ha! Bingung Mama! I haven't had the chance to greet and welcome you since your return to the palace. I was hoping to bring you two about to see some of the changes that have been made to the palace since Bingung Mama left and…"

Chae Kyung threw him a look that was reminiscent of what had happened in the past when she was desperately trying to get closer to the back she had lusted after.

Returning a look of embarrassment, the Imperial Officer merely nodded and left the room.

"I can't do this anymore! Why do we always have someone walking in on us?" Chae Kyung exclaimed loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Shin groaned silently after the Imperial Officer left the room, effectively ruining the atmosphere and killing his desire there and then. He, like Chae Kyung, was becoming increasingly disturbed by the way they kept having their privacy intruded by their assistants. Holding his wife's hand, he lay down beside her and stared at the ceiling. Obviously exhausted from the proceedings of the previous days, she had fallen into deep slumber.

He felt a sense of bliss overwhelm him as he looked at her tenderly whilst she slept peacefully. Here he was, with the person he loved most in the world, on the same bed he has been sleeping in for the last 20 years of his life. He felt thankful for having her in his life. She had added colour not just into his life, but into the palace as well. He knew for certain that everyone, even his straight-laced Mother had felt the same way. This place felt more like a home to him now. He did not feel restricted or lonely anymore. Sometimes, he truly wondered why he had been so cruel to her in the beginning. Maybe it was maturity setting in, but the time spent apart from Chae Kyung had made him realize that he had never actually loved Hyorin. The most he had felt for her was admiration and respect. Admiration and respect for someone who was just as lonely and just as restricted as he was and yet was able to cope better than him. That was just the way it was. He never actually fell out of love with her, because he never was in love with her. The same could not be said of her however. He could never fathom why she resorted to all the things she had done in a bid to get him back, despite the fact that she had been the one who had rejected him first. Looking back, Shin could never have imagined life with Hyorin. He would have been so bored. Life would be so mundane and easy.

He smiled to himself and embraced Chae Kyung. She was _his_ Princess and always would be. With that thought, he tucked her into bed and went to his desk. The truth was that he had lied to Chae Kyung. They were no longer obliged to live in the palace. The Queen Mother had reluctantly allowed the young couple to live on their own outside of the place, only on the condition that they would come back on a weekly basis and that it would not be too far off from the palace. Shin knew that the Queen Mother loved Chae Kyung too much to allow them to move out too far away from the palace and so he obliged. He wanted to give her as much freedom as possible. He still felt pangs of guilt every time he remembered all the tears she had shed in the palace because she felt like a bird that had been caged up.

The new house was perfect. He had spent months sourcing out different places during the time Chae Kyung had spent her time in Macau in exile. He knew the day would come when she would return to live with him. It was located near the city, not too far off from the palace and was in fact, pretty near his in-laws' home. He personally oversaw the design and renovation of the house so that it would be perfect for his wife. It had a sprawling backyard and had many rooms. He had even ensured that there would be an art studio specially designed for Chae Kyung to indulge in her favourite past time. He had even kept a couple of rooms empty for future additions to the family. Not only that, he also made sure that there were always spare rooms, so that they could have his in-laws or friends over if she wanted. However, it was still under construction and he had wanted to keep it a surprise for her. He knew it would be the best welcome-home gift he could give her and was itching to reveal the truth to her.

He smiled to himself again. He really hated the way she made him smile to himself all the time. He felt so silly. He sighed. Heading back into his room, he changed out of his clothes and fell asleep next to Chae Kyung, holding her warm body tightly in his embrace.

He was rudely shaken awake the next morning.

"Shin-goon, shin-goon! The Royal Physician is coming to examine me soon!" Chae Kyung frantically shouted into his face as Shin opened his eyes and stared at his wife, who had worry etched all over her face.

Not too pleased about being waken up like this, Shin muttered incomprehensible words under his breath and attempted to head back to sleep.

Wrong move.

Chae Kyung started slapping him hard. Shin relented and sat up reluctantly.

"What now? What are we going to do? He'll definitely know the truth! Knowing grandmother, she'll probably insist that he report to her after every checkup!" Chae Kyung continued to rave on like a lunatic.

Shin sudden realized the impending implications as well. They could fool their relatives, but they definitely would not be able to fool the Royal Physician. He said nothing as he hurriedly washed up and changed into something presentable. Before he could even speak, the arrival of the Royal Physician was announced.

Chae Kyung grabbed Shin's hand and held it tightly. They felt like mice that had been cornered by a cat. As the Royal Physician stepped in, the light revealed him to be the same jolly old man who had been treating Shin every time he fell sick when he was younger.

Shin heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's okay. We'll get our way out of this. I'll speak to him." Shin answered calmly.

After asking all the servants to leave the room, the couple invited the Royal Physician to sit.

"Ah, Jeonha. It has been a long time since I have seen you. Time passes by very quickly. I still remember you being a young child, and now you are about to have your very own child," said the Royal Physician as he laughed.

"That is where the problem lies. I require a favour from you. Bingung is not actually pregnant. It is a huge misunderstanding that was generated by Taehwang Mama's eagerness to have a Royal Grandchild. We had meant to clarify it with her, but after her sickness, we fear agitating her and causing a relapse of any sort," Shin said.

He felt like he was a 9-year-old boy all over again. This reminded him of all the times when the Royal Physician had to 'endorse' his stories about him being ill so that he could get away from the dreaded etiquette lessons about behaving like a King.

Chae Kyung merely looked at her feet nervously and smiled.

The Royal Physician's eyes twinkled and he laughed.

"Jeonha, you are still the same after all. I knew something was not right when I observed Bingung-mama. She lacks the glow a pregnant lady should have. You realize that you can't keep living this lie?"

"Yes, that's why we are uhm, trying for a child now."

Chae Kyung blushed.

The Royal Physician laughed even more.  
"Ah that is right. I will prescribe suitable supplements for Bingung-mama then. I await the true good news!"

"Thank you, Royal Physician. I owe you a favour, once again." Shin smiled.

Chae Kyung wanted to hug and kiss her husband there and then. He must have been a pretty mischievous kid despite the seriousness he carried himself with. He always had all these sides of him hidden but waiting to be revealed in a gradual fashion. All these hidden qualities made him the special person that he was, and was exactly the reason why she had come to love him despite him treating her so harshly initially.

The Royal Physician bowed and took his leave and the couple sat back, thanking their lucky stars for yet another miraculous aversion from disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

'One obstacle down, again. How many more times can we do this?! Luck can't always be on our side. Let's just tell the truth. I'll bear the consequences!' Chae Kyung stood up, stuck out her chest and attempted to look like every inch of a grave soul.

Shin raised an eyebrow and looked at her extremely bemused. 'Well, apparently being exiled wasn't enough for someone.' Shin said drily.

Chae Kyung pouted and sighed. They were lost. It wasn't just a matter of not wanting to consummate their marriage. The fact was that they did not feel ready to start a family just yet. If anything, Shin was hoping to be able to complete his post-graduate degree in Film Studies first before even considering any notion of having little Chae Kyungs or Shins in the household. Chae Kyung on the other hand, felt like she would never be ready to have a child, ever.

They leaned on each other, searching their minds for a foolproof solution to the problem before them.

In the mean time, Unni and the Imperial Officer were in the Servant's Chamber having their own discussion. They knew what was going on, and despite the comical side to it, they knew as well what was at stake. They could not let the royal couple be subjected to further harm of any sort and were willing to resort to anything to ensure that they would not become political victims again.

"We definitely cannot force them in a room again. You know it wouldn't work. Where this is concerned, we cannot use force." Unni said with careful deliberation.

The Imperial Office nodded in agreement then, an idea came to him.

"How about… an accident?"

After even more careful planning, the two silently agreed to carry out the plan within the same week. After all, they were willing to do just about anything to salvage this.


End file.
